


池鱼思故渊 12章

by Alice_yingshiluo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_yingshiluo/pseuds/Alice_yingshiluo





	池鱼思故渊 12章

宋奕带着酒气封住金瑀的唇，一开始只是吮吻，用舌尖舔着他的唇，慢慢的仿佛不能满足，顶开他的牙探了进去，勾着他的舌交换津液。  
金瑀接吻的次数屈指可数，而且都是跟宋奕。宋奕这个侵略性的吻饱含情欲，亲得金瑀毫无招架之力，不多时眼里就蒙了一层水雾，在透过窗户照进来的月光下显得楚楚可怜。  
宋奕一只手按住了他两只手，空着的手也没闲着，把金瑀的衬衫从腰间拽出一个角，手伸了进去，从劲瘦的腰间一路向上，一直抚摸到胸口。金瑀身子不受控制的抖了一下，然后剧烈挣扎起来。宋奕眼神一暗，把手从衣服里拿了出来，然后拿起放在床头的领带，缠在金瑀双手上打了个结。  
“宋奕！你....你解开......”  
宋奕用手掌抚摸着金瑀的脸，安抚情绪似的小声说：“没事的金瑀，别紧张。”  
他嘴上说着别紧张，手下的动作却让金瑀无法不紧张。金瑀感觉自己像是在砧板上的一条鱼，很快就被脱得一干二净。他下意识的夹起腿，被宋奕直截了当的拉开，伸手握住了他半软的性器。  
“宋奕！”  
他又急又羞，声音带着一丝颤抖，但很快就因为宋奕手上的动作放弃了挣扎。  
宋奕的手极具技巧性的套弄着，低头在他腿根敏感又细嫩的皮肤上细细密密的吻着，嘬出一片红痕。  
没多久金瑀就泄了宋奕一手。宋奕低头一看，笑了，俯下身咬着他耳朵揶揄：“存货这么多，憋很久了吧。”  
金瑀大口大口的喘着气，听到他的话耳朵烧得通红，根本顾不上说什么，整个人软成一滩水。紧接着，宋奕的手在他身上抿了抿，然后往他身后那个隐秘的地方按了两下，就着精液探了进去。  
“啊.....”  
金瑀的身子骤然紧绷，抬着腿蹬了一下宋奕。宋奕抓住他脚踝往外掰开，手下没停。  
“乖，放松点。”  
然而他的话一点用都没有，金瑀仍旧绷得很紧，哪怕宋奕只用了一根手指都有种寸步难行的感觉。这种紧致感让宋奕有点上头，他有些急切得抽动着手指，然后又增加了一根。  
金瑀丝毫没有舒服的感觉，只有被异物侵入的不适感。被束缚的双手互相蹭着，身子也下意识的往后退，没退多少就又被宋奕按着胯拉回来。拉扯间宋奕手指碰到一块软肉，金瑀身子猛的一弹，急促的嗯了一声，尾音带着点勾人的味道。宋奕知道找对了地方，然不停的在那附近打转研磨，逼得金瑀喘息不断，原本疲软的性器也有了抬头的趋势。  
宋奕干脆又握住微微颤动的小家伙，压低身子贴着金瑀的唇说：“小金鱼，想让我进去吗？”  
“......”金瑀湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，张着嘴喘气。  
宋奕的手又恶劣的动了动：“说话呀，让不让？”他眼里闪着精光，哪还有半点醉意。  
金瑀被他按得抖了一下，隔着一层水雾看他，忽然就从六年前的他重叠了。  
那个热烘烘的下午，校服裤子挂在脚踝，宋奕隔着内裤顶他，问，可以吗？  
他点头。  
宋奕又问，对你做什么都可以？  
“嗯。”  
他跟当年一样，红着脸小声“嗯”了一声。  
宋奕贴着他的唇笑了，“嗯是什么意思，说话。”  
金瑀被束的双手往他脖子上一环，“让......”  
得到允许，宋奕亲了亲他唇角，手往金瑀腰下一托，弓身扶着自己的性器就挤了进去。  
太紧了。即便宋奕事先用手弄了一会儿，但明显不够。金瑀已经被强行拓开的痛楚逼出了眼泪，他的手迫切的想抓点什么，但因为被绑只能徒劳得挠着宋奕的脊背。  
宋奕应该挺疼的，但酒精麻痹了他的疼感，只留下被挤压和摩擦的快感。他两只手撑在金瑀耳边，沉腰一下又一下的顶他。迫于姿势不适，金瑀的腿环上了他的腰，又在激烈的撞击中无力的从他腰上滑下。  
起初只有疼，疼着疼着，就生出酸酸麻麻的快感。到最后金瑀已经分不清自己到底是疼还是爽了。他被宋奕压着，挤着，甬道剧烈的收缩着，来不及吞咽的液体滑落，嘴唇红艳艳亮晶晶，身后那处也红艳艳亮晶晶。屋里只有黏腻的水声和撞击声，到处都弥漫着情欲的味道。  
金瑀的身体从花苞变成了盛开的姿态，在夜色下毫无意识的散发着蛊惑人心的色气。他被宋奕换着姿势的顶弄，浑身都水淋淋的。最后实在是又累又困，射后就陷入沉睡。  
宋奕借着月色盯着金瑀身下被自己搞得一塌糊涂的痕迹，突然就有种难以言说的满足感，仿佛空荡荡的胸腔一下子被爱意填满，让他控制不住的想把这个时刻永久性的暂停。


End file.
